1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting module having at least one light emitting chip, a backlight unit including the light emitting module, and a liquid crystal display including the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD), which is advantageous in displaying a moving image, has a high contrast ratio, and thus is commonly used in a TV or a monitor, represents the image implementation principle through optical anisotropy and polarization of liquid crystals.
The liquid crystal display typically includes a liquid crystal panel, in which a liquid crystal layer is interposed and adhered between two substrates that are in parallel to each other, as its essential constituent element, and implements permeability difference through changing the alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules by means of an electric field in the liquid crystal panel.
However, the liquid crystal panel is not self-luminous, and thus a separate light source is required to display the permeability difference as an image. For this, a backlight, in which light sources are built, is generally arranged on a rear surface of the liquid crystal panel.
The backlight of the liquid crystal display may be classified into a direct type and an edge type, according to a lamp alignment method thereof. The edge type has a structure in which one or a pair of light sources are arranged on one side portion of a light guide plate, and two or two pairs of light sources are arranged on both side portions of the light guide plate, and the direct type has a structure in which several light sources are arranged on a lower portion of a liquid crystal panel. The direct type is limited in thin filming, and thus is mainly used in a liquid crystal display that attaches more importance to brightness of a screen than to thickness of the screen, and the edge type, which is more advantageous in thin filming than the direct type, is mainly used in a liquid crystal display that attaches more importance to the thickness of the screen, such as a notebook PC or a monitor PC.
Recently, as research into a thin film liquid crystal display has expanded, research into an edge type backlight has also expanded.